dcfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Martian Manhunter
Write the text of your article here! Martian Manhunter Caçador de Marte, or Caçador Marciano (Martian Manhunter in the original) is a fictional superhero comics, which was created by DC Comics. He first appeared in the story "The Strange Experiment of Dr. Erdel" in Detective Comics # 225 (November 1955), written by Jack Miller and illustrated by Joe One. J'onn J'onzz is a native of Mars, also known as Ma'aleca'andra in their native language (a reference to "Malacandra," the name used by the inhabitants of Mars on the novel by CS Lewis, of the Silent Planet) . In Brazil, for many years was called the character of Ajax, the Martian. Pre-Crisis Origin The story J'onn J'onzz in the Pre-Crisis is slightly different. To begin, Dr. Erdel, the Martian teleported to Earth, died of a heart attack shortly after the arrival of the same. J'onn was not the last Martian race; Moreover, he had a rivalry with General Blanx, a Martian who was responsible for destroying the atmosphere of Mars. The Martians were able to build a colony called New Mars.For some years, J'onn was out of the earth, in this colony. He only participated in the League in its first year, and joined again, as a leader, a weak incarnation of the group, just before the crisis. Post-Crisis Origin Mars was a planet inhabited by beings whose science was totally focused on life. The Martians are a race that evolved glorious creatures. Meanwhile, the Earth was still in infancy, and Mars had a very open society. This was based on the very physical nature of Mars, whose great physical potential that rivaled the Kryptonians and Daxamitas. Finally, Mars had a race of artists, philosophers, warriors. They lived in peace and harmony .... until they came up the great plague. J'onn J'onzz was separated from the rest of his race when the earth scientist, Saul Erdel, created a machine, which he said could reach the ends of the universe, to see if there was intelligent life. But he rarely could cause your machine to work. Until one day in 50 years, his invention worked.To his surprise, the machine carried a Martian male with a small child's body (Mars) in the arms. He was J'onn J'onzz, and telepathically communicated with Erdel. After J'onzz regain their health, Erdel was ready to send it back home d `. But J'onn did not. He was devastated by the plague that struck Mars, wiping out his people, and the death of his daughter. Everything `J onzz wanted was to preserve from further suffering. In this state, Erdel used his telepathic link with Ajax to give a new identity for the alien. In a suggestion Erdel, J'onn tried to forget the heartbreak of his past, and live a new life among humans. J'onn wanted to make Earth their new home. After teaching your language to J'onn, Erdel staged his own death, to force J'onzz to go live your own life among humans. J'onzz adopted the TV as a great source of information. After seeing the numerous cases of police (on TV), he decided to fight for justice. Using his telepathic powers, Ajax created a new life with the past (in the minds of others). He had even gone to school and university. He was now John Jones. He became a detective in the fight against crime in Gotham City. But it can never forget your past. For nearly a decade, he lived among humans with this name, and life. He rarely uses his true form. Only when facing opponents who had more power. In 1968, as J'onn, he faked his own death in order to protect his true personality. Assumed the identity of Marco Xavier, faced threats and more powerful. However, it still remained hidden from the world. That's when he was a founding member of the Justice League. As a Martian warrior, he remained in the group for decades. Since the group, he could fight for justice without fear. He became the oldest member of the Justice League, which has since been directly linked to its history. Years later he returned to the identity of John Jones, when it became a private detective. J'onn was also part of the Justice League of America and Justice League International. He regarded the team as a family. Despite being a brilliant leader, he usually left the lead with Superman. On a mission of LJI, J'onn faced a virus, and through the magic of Dr. Fate, J'onn became a prisoner himself. For months, he did not know what was happening inside. This led intervention H'ronmeer, Mars the god of fire. This led to the Erdel. It was rebuilt his machine Erdel, the Act in order to send back to Mars, where J'onn could face H'ronmeer. When he returned from Mars, Ajax no longer had internal conflicts. He no longer was afraid of her past. So much so that when the LJI dissolved, he considered the possibility of returning to their home planet. Until he was again invited to rejoin the task force of the Justice League. Powers Martian Manhunter has a wide variety of superhuman powers, many of which are similar to those of Superman and Wonder Woman, including super strength, super speed, invulnerability and flight. As Superman, Martian Manhunter also has "Martian vision" (a term that means both the ability to see through solid objects and the ability to generate optical power and heat).Superman once called "the most powerful being on earth." During the 1990s, it was stated that the origin of your flight and "Martian vision" is a form of telekinesis (he was occasionally demonstrated more traditional uses telekinesis to levitate and animate objects during his Detective Comics and House of Mystery Appearances). His vision was shown Mars to hit opponents back to the impact could be due to their nature telekinetic. The Martian Manhunter also possesses the power of transmutation, which he uses for various purposes (for example, to get human-like or monstrous, stretching its members, growing to immense size). He can change the chemical composition of your body to mimic various materials such as steel or stone.J'onn can become invisible, and is also able to become intangible, so as to pass harmlessly through solid objects. He is a powerful telepath, able to perceive the thoughts of others and project his own thoughts. He often acts as a switchboard "between minds in order to coordinate the actions of the Justice League. The extent of their telepathic abilities is large, several times he connected to the planet Earth. He has demonstrated the ability to regenerate, once able to regenerate only his severed hand, but at high pressure (due to mass loss that he found it necessary to incorporate new elements from sand of Mars). Early appearances of the character can show you how to breathe underwater, the last time he showed that power was when he found Zauriel the sea of San Francisco in JLA # 6. The Hunter has sometimes been said to have nine senses, but these additional senses are poorly defined and generally ignored by most writers. In addition to his superhuman powers, the Hunter is also a very capable and skilled detective. As Batman mentions in his file, that "in many ways, Martian Manhunter is like an amalgam of Superman and the Dark Knight himself." Weakness One of the features of the Martian Manhunter's signature is its vulnerability to fire. Although an element of the character since his first appearances, the writers have portrayed with great inconsistency throughout his long career of the character. In some cases, is portrayed as an inherent susceptibility to physical Martian race, while at other times, it has been explained as a personal psychosomatic disorder. The degree of vulnerability has also been extremely inconsistent, in some cases, able to strip their powers and kill him, while at other times simply to inflict pain or delirium with no real danger of physical harm. This weakness has been diminished or cured in more than one occasion, only to have to come back with a vengeance in a story later. Thus, it is difficult to define. In his first appearances, the character was shown as having a weakness to fire while in his native Martian form. Over time, this was developed into account the character pyrophobia with the fire to be "the Achilles heel of Mars," equivalent to Superman's weakness to Kryptonite. Exposure to fire typically causes J'onn to lose its ability to maintain his fitness, 'meltdown' in plasma pool of twisted green. A portrait explained the weakness of the flame was tied Martian telepathy with the fire causing so much chaos in the minds Martian collapse. It was recently revealed, during the storyline Trial By Fire, that this fear was instilled at the genetic level by the Guardians of the Universe 20,000 years ago, to weaken what was then a very aggressive species to the brink of interstellar conquest-this act to divide the race the Green and White Martians, although not made the third race known as the Yellow Martians. At the end of the arc, this deficiency is partially removed, with J'onn explaining that fires only the psychic significance went from bad to him, as the flames of passion or suffering (this was apparently a roundabout way to limit its weakness in flames pyrokinetic or mystical in nature).Following Infinite Crisis, and a year later, it was shown that the weakness of fire J'onn has changed once again. Martians have no fear of fire, but they lose their powers in his presence, physical fire and intense heat can, in Ajax Ajax was the name given by the Brazilian publisher EBAL, the original name is just "Caçador de Marte" (Martian Manhunter), to fit into the speech bubbles in the format adopted in Brazil, had been held by April, only recently, with the published by DC Comics Panini is established that the translation of his original name. Other names have been changed in Brazil, as the couple Lois Lane and Clark Kent in Brazil dubbed Mírian Lane and Eduardo, till a certain time.